


Disintegration loop

by MMXIII



Series: Fragment dump [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes needs a break, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Trauma, Steve Rogers Feels, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: ‘You wouldn’t have done it’, he says, ‘if they’da got you.'





	

‘You wouldn’t have done it’, he says, ‘if they’da got you. You wouldn’t have done it.’

‘no, Buck’ you gasp, ‘I woulda done just the same. All of it’

‘No’ he whines. You’re so close. Close enough to kiss. He holds the knife against his throat and the skin is flushed an angry pink under the blade.

‘Bucky-‘

‘Do it now’ he pleads, ‘you gotta do it now’.

‘This won’t make it better’, you rasp, voice buckling. ‘This’ll be the worst thing you ever do, Buck. Don’t-’


End file.
